


He'll [never] be satisfied.

by genewilderkinnie



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Daddy Kink, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Supportive TK Strand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: TK walks in on his dad and Judd doing the nasty...
Relationships: Judd Ryder/Owen Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Owen heard the door open, Judd froze as well. He peered from where he was and saw TK walk in.

Hello!!! This is my first Lone Star fic for my amigo Jay!! Primarily, the main ship is Judd/Owen, but some background, established Tarlos there if you peek ;)

I hope you enjoy this fic!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen surprises Judd with dinner.

Owen sits in the kitchen, waiting for Judd to come back. TK, Paul, Marjan, and few others had went home. Only Judd and a couple others went to respond to a call that was place. He had decided to surprise the tall fireman with some dinner and maybe a night in. As he waited, he twiddled his thumbs a little, getting a bit jumpy.

Judd walked in the door of the kitchen, and saw Owen. He smiled at him, "Hey Owen." Owen grinned at the man in front of him, "hey, Judd. I made dinner. Plus, we can have a special night all to ourselves.." Judd wraps his arms around Owen's waist, "now, baby, remember the **last** time we had a special night to ourselves? When Paul almost walked in on us?" Owen wrapped his arms around his neck, "c'mon, please?" The Texan native kissed Owen's neck, "alright, baby, if you say so." The New Yorker smiles as he serves his boyfriend a well earned dinner.

Judd was initially surprised when Owen had cooked a home made meal that reminded him of his mama's cooking. He and everyone else wouldn't lie, Owen Strand could cook, and his food would be better than most people's relatives. "Owen, this is probably the best meal I've ever had, seriously," Judd smiled at Owen, who beamed. He wiped his hands and Owen sat down on his lap. The Texan put his hands on Owen's seemingly petite waist, and said, "how was your day, darlin'?" "It was okay today, hey, by the way, did you get my text?" Owen said, holding a chuckle. Judd, confused at what he's talking about, checks his phone, and sees a photo of an naked Owen, sitting down in front of a mirror. Judd looks at the photo, then to Owen and chuckles. "You're definitely getting punished for this, baby doll," Judd smirked at him, and listened to the voicemail.

_"hi baby," Owen panted, "I just want you to hear me moan while you're busy. Owen moaned out Judd's name, while using what it sounded like a vibrator. He moaned and whimpered as he fucked himself._

Judd blushed a lot and said, "oh yeah, you're DEFINITELY getting punished now." Owen giggles, and they head for home. And Judd can't wait.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen moans with pleasure as Judd fucks him hard. They are not aware that TK was at the house.

As soon as they got home, Judd pinned Owen to the door and kissed him profusely. Owen returned the kiss, and pulled Judd's shirt open. The Texan kissed his neck and bit it, leaving a mark. Judd picked Owen up and held him by his ass, squeezing it as he kissed him. He carried Owen upstairs, and threw him on the bed. Owen started to undress himself and Judd helped him. He left marks on Owen's neck and collarbone, eliciting a moan from the shorter man and dark chuckle from Judd.

Judd undressed himself and left his boxers on. Owen laid out on the bed, naked. Judd crawled on top of Owen, and marveled at the beautiful sight in front of him. _"Yup, all of this is mine, and mine only,"_ he thought to himself. He said, "baby doll, I'm going to fuck you so hard, everytime you sit down, you'll only feel my dick. Got it?" Owen nods, as he loved it when Judd pounded him like a whore. Judd then said, "spread your legs open, princess." Owen did exactly as he was told, knowing he was already going to be punished for the naughty things he sent to Judd.

Judd got some lube and a few condoms, and he then lubed up two fingers. He stuck them inside Owen's tight hole, and made him moan. The Texan knew that he would make Owen ride him until he couldn't no more, and was begging to stop. Now, Owen Strand wasn't usually a beggar, but in the bedroom, especially when Judd would tease his hole, he would beg like a whore. Judd loved that about his princess, he was a domineering man at work, but at home, just for him, he was his whore, being fucked when they weren't working at night. 

The Texan scissors his fingers into the New Yorker's tight hole, which made Owen grip the sheets and moan. '"Oh, daddy~," Owen whimpered, "that feels so good." Judd was feeling more aroused, so he pulled his fingers out, which made Owen whimper, and asked, "princess, would you like to ride my cock?" Owen nods and positions himself over Judd's huge cock, and with a little help from Judd, he sank down onto his cock. Judd placed his hands on his hips, and he bounced him up and down, and Owen rode him.

Owen whimpered, "oh, daddy, you're so big." Judd kissed his neck, "I know how tight you are for me, princess. C'mon, and ride Daddy's cock like a good boy." Owen does exactly as he's told and moans loudly. They left the door cracked, and Owen's son TK wasn't here.

Or, so they thought.

Owen bounced up and down on Judd's cock, and Judd praised him, "there you go, princess, ride Daddy's cock like a whore. You're doing great." Just then, TK opened the door, and said, "hey, dad, can I-" He freezes in his spot and so do Owen and Judd. 

Owen knew that this would be hard to explain.


End file.
